


［贤旭性转］棉花糖

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 点梗第一弹！性转性转性转！！两个人都是！不喜欢请及时退出避雷！谢谢合作！！
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 2





	［贤旭性转］棉花糖

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗第一弹！性转性转性转！！两个人都是！不喜欢请及时退出避雷！谢谢合作！！

1  
曺圭英不喜欢狗  
原因很简单，她被狗咬过。

所以现在的她有点矛盾。刚刚中介带她看房的时候，她看到了一个可爱的小姑娘，中介说是住在她隔壁的邻居。五官精致，娇小可爱，曺圭英差点就要陷入爱情了，可是随之而来的狗叫直接把她拉回现实，甚至原地去世。

房子是高档小区的房子，租金合适，地段黄金。几乎没有能拒绝的理由，除了那只马尔济斯犬……  
犹豫就会白给，曺圭英得过数学长官奖的八核大脑重新启动，衡量了一下利弊还是果断签下了这个公寓。这样的好房源加上那么可爱的邻居，只是一只小狗又能怎么样呢？

2  
金丽顺第一次见到曺圭英是在遛狗的时候，她正在给狗狗收拾便便。一边想着要不要给空儿做一个漂亮的花裙子。这只狗狗并不是她的，家里的另外两只小动物都是她哥哥和她嫂子的。两个人刚结婚，好不容易请到假，就去度蜜月了。她才这样接下空儿。

侧搭在肩上的麻花辫还是想那天来看房的她一样啊。当曺圭英打开门的时候，金丽顺是这么想的，这时的圭英还在收拾房子，不修边幅，粗框黑眼镜就那么大大咧咧的架在鼻梁上，前碎也有点凌乱甚至有几缕因为汗水黏在了一起。

“你……你好！”曺圭英对于临时到访的小美女有些猝不及防，自己这个样子，怎么也得带个口罩才是啊……  
“啊，对不起，我是不是打扰了？”  
纯净又带着点撒娇一样的尾音如叮咚的山泉般流进曺圭英耳朵里，那天她喝住她的狗狗也是这样的声音。真好听啊，如果是唱歌应该更好听才是。  
“没，没什么。我只是还在收拾东西，家里有点乱，呃。有什么事情吗？”曺圭英觉得她用了这辈子最温柔的语气。  
“那我就不打扰了。这个给你。”只见她从缀着漂亮蕾丝的家居服后面伸出了藏着的手，手心里是粉色的纸质盒子，“那个，我叫金丽顺是你的邻居，这两天狗狗会有点吵，下周就好了！我保证！”  
圭英拿着粉色的小盒子，却没有看里面的东西，她只觉得，那个竖起的小手指和丽顺的表情，让她不自觉的想要掐她的脸蛋。  
“嗯嗯，没事的，我叫曺圭英，很高兴认识你”

3  
当曺圭英打开小盒子的时候已经是吃完外卖之后了，她几乎不记得丽顺是怎么离开的，只记得她头上的蝴蝶结绑带跟她的脚步一样一晃一晃的，十分可爱。至于对话，好像只有这里面是甜点，要冷藏。

盒子里面是一个精致的水果塔。曺圭英并不喜欢吃东西前拍照，甚至讨厌别人这样做，现在她只想拍个十张八张，然后发朋友圈。

金丽顺在屋里一点一点的做着空儿的小裙子，一边想着曺圭英，她应该很好看吧，鼻梁很高，眼睛也很大，如果打扮一下……嘶！痛！一不小心针尖就戳到了手指，这才集中精力收了边。

丽顺晚上做了个梦，她梦见了曺圭英染着金色的头发，没有了眼镜，漂亮的想中世纪画像上的女神，所以她起晚了。匆匆穿好衣服，抓了冰箱里的三明治就往外跑，差点撞上了刚要进电梯的曺圭英。梦中女神突然出现，加上差点撞到人，红色瞬间从耳根蔓延到颧骨。

“你起晚了吗？”圭英不会说在她被撞上的下一秒，她想把她直接搂进怀里。看着丽顺头发还有点乱乱的样子十分可爱，欲盖弥彰的咳嗽一下，帮她翻好衣领。

“唔……”突入起来的动作让丽顺也慌了阵脚，只是像个雕塑一样任人摆布。“是，是要迟到了……”丽顺的眼角耷拉着，没精打采。  
“你的学校在哪儿？我开车带你去？”  
“诶？！真的吗？你怎么知……”刚想说你怎么知道自己在学校上班，才想起来，自己的样子，根本不像个大学老师而是大学生。叹了口气，今天穿的也像是个大学生吧，偏JK风格的格裙，已经尽量搭配成熟一点的高跟皮鞋了，手腕上还有和裙子呼应的发圈。虽然系里主任说过自己打扮有点不像老师，可是老师就是老师，穿什么样不都是老师吗？

“我怎么知道吗？比起这个，你还是先告诉我学校比较好”更加娴熟的给她理理发丝，这时丽顺才注意到她白皙纤长的手指。心跳扑通扑通，她第一次觉得恋爱的感觉离她这么近。  
“是K大…但是我其实是老师，不是学生。”一边从包里翻出唇釉和腮红补妆，起得太匆忙只化了一半的妆，一边吃掉三明治做早餐。  
果不其然，曺圭英也被她是老师的事情震惊了，没有时间做多深入的沟通就到了目的地。这时金丽顺才松了一口气，梦中女神不仅好看，还心地善良会开车～只是这时她才意识到，今天好像没有仔细看圭英的打扮……简直是损失啊！！

4  
送完金丽顺，曺圭英才开这车往公司走，他不用准时打卡上班，IT部门虽然随意但是也很累，尤其是大规模问题的时候。不过今天的圭英有好好收拾自己，特意没有绑头发，前碎也梳理整齐，眼镜是银色圆框镜。但她不知道，丽顺根本没来得及注意她…………

相比起平时，土土的造型，今天的圭英完全是winner，虽然今天依旧问题很琐碎，但是她心情很好，哼着歌就回家了。从车库出来的时候，听到楼道里有狗狗的声音，就绕出去看了看，就看到了刚溜过空儿的丽顺。

“晚上好！”丽顺穿着洛丽塔风的睡裙，脑袋上还是粉色的蝴蝶结。比洋娃娃还要可爱，圭英想着，并延续了早上的想法，抱在怀里一定是香香软软的。  
“噢！圭英……晚上好！”一时不知道该用敬语还是平语而意外卡壳。  
“要去散步吗？”圭英站得很远，她不喜欢甚至害怕狗。  
“刚回来呢”丽顺这时才意识到，好像她的女神不喜欢狗。“那，谢谢你早上送我，我先上去了”于是急急的往电梯里跑，再不跑耳朵又要红啦！  
“诶，等一下，那个，其实我早上不赶时间的，如果你不介意我……”  
“不介意！”  
“？你知道我要说什么？”  
“不知道…………”丽顺差点咬到自己舌头，怎么这么莽撞啊，耳朵果不其然又开始发烫了，电梯门也正在自动关闭中。  
“我是说如果你不介意，我可以送你上班的。”还没等丽顺反应过来，电梯就关上了。该死，为什么今天没找她要kkt！！看着空儿困倦的小眼神，丽顺只好先让空儿去睡觉，自己则在门口等圭英上楼。  
“对不起……”看着眼前的小洋娃娃低着头，圭英想把她搂在怀里的想法再次加深了，加油，曺圭英！你一定能泡到的！最后以互加kkt并定好上班时间为结局。

5  
一周以后，金丽顺家的小宠物们都被主人接回家之后，她也做了一个大扫除。准备了一桌好吃的饭菜请圭英吃。通过一段时间的了解，圭英知道了丽顺喜欢洛丽塔和小格裙，到了她家才知道，原来这个比她大一岁的丽顺的家简直比小时候见到的芭比城堡还要少女心。

会做饭，会做甜点，喜欢小裙子，重点是从内到外都散发着可爱，简直是完美的女朋友……曺圭英表示，不管小裙子多贵她都养得起。默默在心里握拳决定之后就无缝衔接的被丽顺安利去试小裙子。  
“可是我个子很高，会不会不合适……”  
“没关系的！只要有一颗喜欢小裙子的心，就一定适合的。我来给你化妆！”  
取下眼镜的丽顺才发现，自己的女神摘掉眼镜比自己想象的还要好看。  
“5555，我们圭英的鼻梁根本不用打阴影啊……”  
这时圭英才好奇起桌子上的化妆品还有各种亮晶晶的贴纸。原来她都喜欢这些东西吗？

女孩子们的感情升温很容易，除了每天开车送丽顺上班这样的日常互动，化妆更是很大的进步。比如，现在的圭英，几乎是目不转睛的盯着给她化妆的洋娃娃。  
“你……你干嘛盯着我……”丽顺画眼线的手微微颤抖，再这样盯下去，真的要疯了。  
“啊，因为，因为好奇！你的妆也很好看，但是好像我的更夸张诶……而且今天都没有打扮就来了，是不是有点不尊重……”看着镜子里的自己再看看他  
“没有！”丽顺不自觉的提高了音量，又赶紧捂住嘴。“不会的，圭英素颜就很好看了嘛……”

即使圭英还是觉得自己不适合这么漂亮的小裙子，还是和丽顺自拍了好多张才收手，并暗暗决定下次要送她小裙子做礼物才行。

6  
时间逼近年末，两个人似乎都到了朋友以上恋人未满的程度。可是究竟什么时候才会告白呢，两个人都希望对方先告白，于是就这么拖啊拖啊。

12月的开头，圭英把头发染成了金色，因为她无意间听说丽顺觉得自己金发会好看。也不顾公司里人奇异的眼光每天盯着一头金色的长发晃来晃去。金发倒是给她招了不少桃花，她打算过了圣诞节就染回去，因为她讨厌桃花。

公司的年末酒会结束之后，圭英和部门几个亲近的哥们去了KTV，反正酒会的酒对于圭英来说只能算是给嗓子消毒的程度，于是打算喝第二轮，唱到嗓子都哑了，就坐下来玩真心话大冒险。

圭英的大冒险是跟最近联系人当一天女朋友，而最近联系人，只有丽顺。 叹了口气，给她打了过去。  
“嗯？圭英啊，有什么事吗？”正在整理自己衣柜的丽顺突然接到的电话，心跳也逐渐加速，虽然经常能听到圭英的声音，可是每次听都会无法控制的心跳加速。  
“嗯，我要做一天你的女朋友了”  
“什么？！”这么简单就告白了吗……丽顺无法相信的提高了音量，也忽略了“一天的”这个定语。  
“好啦，我先挂了，等会儿回去再说。”  
“好，好哦……”丽顺这时才意识到对面似乎有点吵闹，难道是什么恶作剧吗……她突然就心情不好了，一头栽进床里，无意识的流起眼泪来。  
一个小时以后，她又接到了电话，虽然知道是圭英，可是她并不想接，这次也是恶作剧吗？  
扛不住圭英的夺命连环call，还是接了电话。  
“干嘛！”  
“你下楼来……穿的暖和一点”  
“我不去！”丽顺仿佛闹脾气的小女友一样。  
“你下来，我有事跟你说。”  
“那你干嘛不自己上楼，你不也住这层吗？”  
“你生气了？嗝……”  
“你…………”丽顺还没说完对面又传出另一个声音  
“那个，你是曺圭英的朋友吧？她有点喝多了，你能下来接她一下吗？”  
“什……什么，喝多了？？”丽顺马上抓起一件大衣穿着粉色的棉拖鞋就往楼下跑。从圭英朋友手里接过圭英，那人才开车离开。这时的圭英半醉半醒，丽顺扶着她走到电梯里。圭英今天画着酒红色的妆容，漂亮的金色卷发，一条深红色的长裙完全凸显着她的身材。她正闭着双眼，纤长浓密的睫毛像是蝴蝶翅膀一样微微颤动着垂下，高挺的鼻梁在侧面看上去和金色的卷发一起，让她整个人看着像是异国的混血，就像她第一天看到她梦见她一样，中世纪油画里的女神。浆果红色的唇瓣看上去是那么好吻，圭英这时忽然转过了头，眯着眼睛看着她。  
”你在，你在看我吗？“  
”没……“丽顺吓了一跳，她以为她都睡着了才大胆看着她，电梯适时的打开了门，匆匆下了电梯才迷茫起来，大概只能先去自己家了。把她的放在沙发上，打算去给她拿点水，却被人拽住了袖口。

丽顺回头看着圭英，还没有反应过来，愣住的下一秒，就被人抱进了怀里。被圭英的体温包围的时候，丽顺的大脑一片空白。到底发生了什么？  
“我没有喝醉…也没有恶作剧”她突然开口，和通过电流传来的音色不同，金丽顺觉得自己没喝酒也会醉倒在这样的音色里。  
“本来呢，是真心话大冒险”她慢慢的说道“可是，我不想只做一天的女朋友。”圭英轻轻蹭着她的颈侧，像一只大狗狗一样。  
“那就一直做我的女朋友吧……”丽顺终于忍不住说了出来，果然，告白也没有那么难嘛……  
“那可是你说的，那你喜欢我多久了？”  
“没有……没有多久……”  
“说嘛…肯定很久了”  
“那你也是！我都等好久了……”  
“等什么？嗯？”  
“等……呀！你怎么能套我的话呢？！”丽顺终于吻上了那漂亮的唇瓣，那是一个混合着烧酒味道和残余的浆果味唇釉的吻。  
“你刚刚就想吻了吧？”她偷笑着捏捏她的腰。  
“曺圭英！！你太坏了！ 我不要你当我女朋友了！”


End file.
